


With You

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Severus and Remus must say good bye.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge Epilogue: With You

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash, major dark, angst, spoilers.

Pairings: Lupin/Snape

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty Five of the Advent Challenge-> One year after being with Sirius must be re-evaluated as Snape and Lupin try to deal with the holiday.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: And so sorry for this being late. RL does that.

 

‘thoughts’

 

A cold wind blew up around the two men as they walked through the forest behind Hogwarts, taunting them with leaves and snow, yet not impeding them in their journey towards a small clearing. They stopped, faces drawn as they gazed down at the small marker that gleamed silently within the moonlight that illuminated it.

 

Severus gazed at Remus from the corner of his eye, feeling his heart break more at the pain that was plain to see on the werewolf’s face. It had been a year since they had first made a bond with a man that had changed their lives forever. And it had been eight months since that man’s death. Neither had said it, but both had dreaded that night…dreaded the pain that was sure to come as their bond was shattered completely.

 

“I miss him so much, Sev.” The soft words broke through the chill air and sent a tremble through the Potion Master’s body as he watched his beloved’s golden, yet grief stricken gaze lock with his own sorrowful one.

 

“I know, Remus. But we must break this last bond and…and set him free. We must say good bye,” Snape whispered huskily as he blinked back sudden tears. Remus sobbed suddenly before turning into Severus’ arms, burying his face in the black robes as he cried in grief that had never eased since that fateful day. Snape could only look up at the stars and rub Remus’ back, his own tears sliding down his sallow cheeks in his anguish.

 

It had all seemed so simple a year ago…so complete. They had bonded deeply and, while they had still argued, for no relationship was perfect, they had found a good balance. But it had ended not six months later when Sirius had fallen into the Veil, ripped from their lives and hearts abruptly. Since that time, Remus and Severus had been living on automatic. Until a couple of nights ago, on Winter Solstice when a dream had made them realize they had to move on.

 

_"Let me go, my loves…let me pass on and we shall see each other some day on the other side."_

 

Sirius' voice, hauntingly gentle and supportive had urged them to let him pass on. So, on the night that they had a year ago made a vow to be together in all things life or death, the two remaining stood in readiness to break it with the one lost.

 

Snape took a deep breath, calming himself with difficulty before gently letting his lover go and kneeling in the snow that had gathered around the marker they had deemed as 'Sirius Black'. He pulled out three pillar candles, two a soft cream color and the third a black that sent a chill through him. With a soft word, he lit all three of them after placing them around the marker, and then stood with Remus in the center.

 

Placing their foreheads together as they struggled to find the words, it was Remus who began. "We light…these three candles as a symbol of what was and lost. Life…love…and death we light and offer up the bond that now is broken." He stopped, unable to continue as anguish shuddered through him.

 

Taking a steadying breath as Remus' tear filled eyes closed before him, Snape continued. "Hear our request and release the lost one, freeing him to death's side. Give solace to him and bless his love with ours." At the last word, the black candle was snuffed out by a gust of cold wind and they shivered, holding each other tightly as the final bond they had held with Sirius was broken completely.

 

Another cold wind blew up around them, then turned warm as it surrounded them gently, never blowing out the other two candles as it held the two grieving men. _I am always with you. Until later…I am always with you._ With those soft words, the presence that had filled them was gone, leaving them cold and empty inside even as they held each other. But their tears were dried as they carefully blew out the candles and sat on the ground, holding each other as they took up a vigil for their lost mate. No matter what happened, Sirius would always be with them.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
